


Vice

by deathwailart



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Female Character of Color, Headcanon, Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luce Hawke isn't about to give up her vices.</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: vice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vice

Perhaps it's not surprising that she's drawn to Merrill the way that she is even when it seems to be a shared opinion that she's dangerous and not to be trusted. Luce has to admit that consorting with demons isn't the smartest thing she's ever heard of and that the blood magic makes her wince and squirm and remember the lectures her father would give Bethany when she and Carver would spar with one another outside as he drilled Bethany on how to use her staves. But Luce's not an elf or Dalish or a mage so she tries not to judge because she it's just not her place to say something because she has her history – she had her father who had all the teachings handed down by his own mother and father because they didn't have theirs sunk in the sea then crushed underfoot. Merrill is sweet if misguided and naive but Luce's father was always so adamantly opposed to blood magic that she knows it colours her opinions anyway so she always makes an extra effort after a fight to make sure Merrill is okay. It's not that Luce is naive or blind – Anders, Fenris, Sebastian and Aveline have already made a few remarks suggesting that – but she's never been a fan of the Chantry doctrine on demons and spirits and vice and sin.  
  
Besides, she's hardly got a spotless record herself. None of them do, not even Sebastian, but Luce's not going to judge them. Just herself because really, the list is probably long enough as it is. And she's rather proud of most of her vices really. Nights in the Blooming Rose where she dances with Isabela because sometimes you want better company and better drinks and to not be eyed like a piece of meat when you're trying to unwind. She gets dirty looks when she and Isabela have staggered out in the small hours when the Sisters and Mothers are already out and preaching away, mutterings about lust and fornication and she always laughs because there's nothing shameful about enjoying yourself. The glamour on her hair, the thick kohl around her eyes, the paint on her lips, the way she often favours style over substance attest to her vanity but no one ever really complains, least of all Merrill who blushes whenever she's plucking the laces of one of Luce's corsets.  
  
That's not even touching the number of lives she's taking, often for a handful of coin that she tends to hoard when it comes to her share because she's never had money and doesn't know what to do with it outside of the essentials. She could probably do something with that money but she likes having it at her fingertips. But she still takes every job she can and some she really shouldn't if they pay. And she sells off all their old things for what little coin they have and one night, she drunkenly confesses to Varric that she wants to roll around in it like a dragon to see if it's actually as comfortable as they seem to think it is. She doesn't think she's a particularly angry sort of person unless someone she loves is threatened or someone is actually deserving on it, life is too short to be bitter and angry, she'd rather wash her hands of it and get on with her life and go have drinks later.  
  
And then there are the days when she lies in bed with the covers all the way up, especially when Merrill moves in, on the days when she can convince her to stay and not go do whatever it is she does with that blasted mirror – it's stupid, resenting a _mirror_ \- where she can press kisses to her shoulders and stroke her fingers up to the tip of her ears until Merrill laughs and moans then rolls them over so she can pin Luce down with surprising strength.  
  
She's always liked her vices and well, she's entitled to a few perks when she's pulling Kirkwall's arse out of the fire every five minutes.


End file.
